Leon Kennedy: The XVirus
by Bumflekitten
Summary: Leon and a familiar character infiltrate yet another Umbrella facility.


"It's up to us to take out Umbrella."  
That was two days ago that Leon had said those words, and as of yet, he still hadn't got of his ass to do something about it.  
  
He was sitting in his new apartment in Jameson City, watching TV when a news flash came up on screen. It reported that a nuclear bomb had destroyed Racoon City, and that the President had made the decision. So even if William G-5 had survived the train exploding, he would definitely be completely obliterated now. That was a stroke of luck.  
  
Claire and Sherry had moved in with Leon, but they hadn't begun looking for Claire's brother - Chris - yet. The doorbell rang and Leon got up to answer it. He opened the door and Ada Wong was standing there, with one of her arms in a sling. Leon nearly collapsed, because he was sure that Ada had died in the Secret Underground Umbrella Lab, in fact, she had. Claire walked in and dropped the plate she was carrying. She had heard the story about Ada being killed by the Tyrant-103 a million times in the last two days, so she was shocked to see Ada standing on her doorstep right in front of her. "I thought you were dead!" said Leon.  
"I was, I woke up in a hospital. Seems some kid found me at the outskirts of the city and phoned for an ambulance, they revived me."  
  
Claire walked over to Leon and Ada, her mouth wide open. "I can't believe you're still alive. What's it like being dead?"  
"Claire! Shut up!"  
"Jesus! Sorry Leon, I'm just curious"  
"Yeah, well curiosity killed the Claire...er...cat."  
  
Ada walked over to Claire and said, "Well, we finally meet. We have a lot to catch up on."  
"Like what?"  
"Y'know, stuff."  
All of a sudden Claire started talking really fast, "OK, well my brother, Chris, was a member of STARS and his team was sent to the mansion in the Arkley mountains, where they found a secret Umbrella laboratory, which they blew up. Then I came to Racoon City to find my brother, but when I got there the city was deserted so I went looking for the police station, that's when I came across Leon, then you know the rest. We went into the police station fought some zombies, killed some Tyrants, found the secret Umbrella Lab, and blew it up."  
Leon butted in, "Yeah, and Claire left something out, Sherry's staying with us now. She's sleeping though. When she wakes up you can give her that amulet thing you found."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Leon excused himself and went to answer the phone. "Hello."  
"Hi, is that Leon?"  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
"It's me, Arc Thomson"  
"Oh yeah how'd you get on with Vincent?"  
"He's dead. And the island exploded."  
"The whole island! Wow!"  
"Yeah, I'm just phoning to tell you that I did some investigating of my own after getting away from that place"  
"Yeah?"  
"Mmhmm, and I found out that Umbrella have just finished developing the X-virus at one of their European branches."  
"X-virus! Damn! They just don't give up do they?"  
"Apparently not. Anyway just thought you'd like to know."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"No problem, bye."  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Leon walked over to Ada and Claire, who were talking about "girl stuff". "That was Arc Thomson on the phone," said Leon.  
"Am I missing something?" Asked Ada.  
Leon answered, "Arc was a guy who I asked to go to this small island to investigate another Umbrella Lab. Anyway, he just told me that one of the European branches of Umbrella had just finished developing a new virus, the X-virus. Although he didn't tell me whereabouts in Europe, I'll go phone him back."  
  
Leon walked away to the phone and dialled Arc's number. The phone rung a number of times, six, then he answered. Leon asked him where the European lab where the X-virus had been developed was. Arc told him and then they said to meet up in Edinburgh, in Scotland, where the Umbrella Lab was.  
  
Leon told Ada and Claire about what was going to happen. Claire said that while Leon and Ada where away investigating she would start looking for her brother, Chris, and she would get one of her friends to look after Sherry.  
  
A week later and Leon and Ada, whose sling had been removed, where on a plane to Scotland. When they arrived, they went to a hotel and stayed the night. The next day was when they had to meet with Arc. Leon put on all-black clothes, and a long black trenchcoat, so that he looked just like Keanu Reeves in The Matrix. They met with Arc in the city centre, and he told them that the lab was under Edinburgh Castle, in that big rock thing which was underneath it. Leon and Ada made the journey to the castle, which had closed down last month. Hmm, I wonder why. (I was being sarcastic there, by the way) There was no way in, that was visible, but they could probably get in one of those small windows that didn't have any glass in.  
  
When they were both inside they could hear the all too familiar moans of T-virus / G-virus / X-virus infected humans, now zombies. Leon grabbed his Magnum DE 50A from his holster and Ada grabbed her brand spanking new shotgun. They started blasting away at the zombies until there was nothing left but headless corpses.  
  
When they got to what they thought was the door to the lab a huge 8' or 9' monster crashed through the ceiling. It was weird because it sort of looked like that big grey Tyrant-103 guy from the RPD, but it was more deformed than that. It had only one eye which had the same glassy white look as the zombies, the other was stitched shut or something, it's mouth was weird because it had normal, flat teeth, but it had huge gums. It was wearing a big black leather jacket like the Tyrant-103, but it had all of these weird tentacles coming out of it's neck, and a couple coming out of it's hand. Suddenly Leon remembered something that Arc had told him. He had heard about a new prototype Tyrant called Nemesis from Jill Valentine and he told Leon about it before, on the phone. It came toward Leon and Ada, walking slowly like the Tyrant-103. Luckily because of their experience with the Tyrant-103 they knew how to handle the Nemesis. Ada put away her Shotgun and brought out her brand spanking new .45 Desert Eagle. They both began firing at the lumbering Nemesis. It was closing in on them, but before it could reach them the bullet wounds got the better of it, and it slumped to the ground.  
  
They ran towards the door, but it wouldn't budge. Ada shot at the handle until it fell off, then Leon kicked the door in and it came right off the hinges. Ahead of them was a long corridor, which they began to make their way through.  
  
At the end of the corridor was an elevator, which Leon and Ada got on and rode to the bottom level. When the doors opened at the bottom Nemesis was just standing there, waiting for them. Nemesis lunged at Leon and Ada, but they both managed to jump out of the way before Nemesis reached them. Nemesis hit the floor face first with a loud thud. Leon and Ada got up and began firing on the crumpled body of Nemesis. They kept firing, until a pool of purple blood began to form around it. After this happened they assumed it was dead, so they left the elevator and Leon pressed the button so that it would go back up to ground level with Nemesis still in it.  
  
The lab was "flooded" with zombies every where they looked there were zombies left right and centre. Leon pulled two M16s out - one for each hand - and started blowing away the zombies. While this was happening Ada pulled out her brand spanking new Magnum DE 50A and her brand spanking new .45 Desert Eagle - also one for each hand - and started to blow zombies arms, legs, and heads right off. Blowing zombies to pieces makes quite a noise, so they didn't hear the 'ding' of the elevator. The doors didn't even get time to open, they got burst right through by the muscular punches of Nemesis, which this time had a rusty Rocket Launcher with it. Nemesis aimed the Rocket Launcher directly at Ada's head and fired. Ada turned round sharply just to see a rocket fly past her head, and fly towards the group of zombies that were heading towards her. The group of zombies exploded in a shower of blood, guts, brains and body parts as the rocket hit. Ada dived out of the way just as another rocket flew towards her, hitting another group of zombies. Ada got up and ran over to Leon, who told her to take cover somewhere.  
  
Leon threw away his empty M16s and pulled his Rocket Launcher out of his weapons pack. Nemesis threw its Rocket Launcher - which was empty - at Leon, narrowly missing him. Nemesis then ran towards Leon, roaring with rage. Leon went to fire his Rocket Launcher, but got hit by Nemesis' huge fists instead. Leon went flying across the room, landing next to the corner, where Ada was hiding. Leon was out cold, so Ada took his Rocket Launcher from him, and aimed it at Nemesis. She fired, and it hit face on. Nemesis went flying to the other side of the room and landed against the wall. As it slid down there was a skid mark of purple blood on the wall, Nemesis crumpled down into a heap on the floor and another pool of blood started to appear.  
  
Ada threw the Rocket Launcher down, and turned around to help Leon. Just as Leon regained consciousness he saw Nemesis standing behind Ada with the Rocket Launcher. Just as Leon was about to shout to Ada to run, Nemesis fired. The rocket hit the wall next to them, and it exploded right next to Ada. The blast killed Ada almost instantly, Leon got up and ran towards Nemesis pulling out two Uzi Machine Guns and shooting him as he ran. By the time he got to Nemesis it was already lying on the ground with that familiar pool of purple blood forming around him. Leon got out his Combat Knife and started to slice Nemesis' face to pieces, first he cut the stitches out, and exposed it's skull and muscle tissue, then he sliced open those glassy eyes, letting all the liquid flow out. After doing this he ripped the top of the leather jacket off and engraved "FOR ADA" into its chest. He got up and as he was walking away he heard a gurgle come from it's throat, he whipped out his trusty Magnum and blew it's head clean off, leaving a huge blood splatter on the wall, complete with brainy chunks.  
  
Leon ran to the nerve centre of the Umbrella Lab, maiming any zombies he saw along the way, remembering Ada with every shot he fired. He reached a door, which said "X-Virus Development", but it needed a card key, but Leon knew how to get in without one. He grabbed a grenade out of his side pack and placed it nicely down next to the door. Then he ran like hell. The blast knocked him over, but he quickly recovered. He ran into the "X-Virus" room with his trusty Magnum equipped and started to blow away the zombie-scientists. In the centre of the room was a big freezing capsule, like the one that the Tyrant-103 was encased in, only this one was made of glass and it said X-2000 on it. Inside the capsule was a huge monster, this one was much worse than the William G-5, the Nemesis, and the Tyrant-103 put together.  
  
There was a file on the control panel computer in front of the freezing capsule, it read:  
  
X-VIRUS RESEARCH  
The new X-Virus which was developed here is the deadliest of the B.O.W. viruses that we have created so far. It has the ability to transform anything into new Tyrants; previously we had to create Tyrants manually on the "Tyrant Island" which has since been destroyed. It is for that reason that we have created the new X-Virus. The new Tyrant-X-2000 is what you see before you in the X-2000 cryogenic freezing pod. It was created simply using one man and a sample of the X-Virus.   
  
Leon looked up at the Tyrant-X-2000 and shuddered, he really didn't want to think what would happen if it was to be reanimated. He looked at it in detail. It had a total of five arms. Two huge arms coming out from it's shoulders, which would have to be expected, but it also had one smaller arm coming out of it's lower torso, but even more disturbing it had a small arm coming out from one of the big arms. The last arm was a single one coming out from its back, which had a huge eye on its forearm. It also had another two huge eyes on it's body, one on the end of a huge muscular looking tail, and the other coming out from it's left shoulder. Each of it's hands had four or five huge claws, and even the tail had eight huge spikes like a stegosaurus, just below the huge eye at the end. All over it's upper torso and arms it had smaller faces, morphed into its body. This thing could give anyone nightmares. Leon was backing away from it when he accidentally bumped into the control panel. Suddenly the lights in the room turned red and a warning alarm came on. A female voice came through the loudspeakers "THE TYRANT-X-2000 HAS BEEN REANIMATED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE LABORATORY. REPEAT. THE TYRANT-X-2000 HAS BEEN REANIMATED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE LABORATORY."  
  
Leon froze and stared wide-eyed at the freezing capsule. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He was completely frozen with fear. Suddenly the Tyrant-X-2000 blinked. All the eyes blinked at the same time. The Tyrant used the huge arm which came out of it's back to smash open the capsule, when it did a whole load of steam came out, along with the Tyrant. The Tyrant stepped out of the capsule and all of its mouths - five in total - screamed hellishly at Leon. It blinked again. Leon couldn't get that image out of his head, the thirteen eyes blinking at the same time. The Tyrant suddenly lunged at Leon, screaming at the top of its lungs. Leon pulled out his flame-thrower and began to use it on Tyrant, but he kept on walking towards Leon. Tyrant swiped at him, but Leon just managed to dive out of the way. He put his flame-thrower away and brought out his Magnum, he aimed it at Tyrants huge shoulder-eye and fired. The bullet went straight through the eye and blood began to squirt out of the wound. This stalled Tyrant for a while and gave Leon time to run away. He ran down the hall and into the Power Room...  
  
He looked for a self-destruct button, as that seemed to have worked quite well last time, but he couldn't find one. He would have to kill this Tyrant himself. As he was leaving the Power Room, he noticed something strange on the floor, as he looked at it closer it was a sticker on top of a trapdoor.  
  
The sticker read: "WARNING! For use of Tyrant-X-2000 outbreak only."  
  
That was lucky, thought Leon. He opened the trapdoor and took a Rocket Launcher out from it. Suddenly there was a huge banging on the door. Leon turned round and saw the door being destroyed from the outside. He set up the Rocket Launcher ready to blow Tyrant away just as he entered the door. The door went flying across the room and Tyrant squeezed through the door. Just as Leon was saying, "Game Over," like he did before killing Tyrant-103, the new Tyrant grabbed the Rocket Launcher and swallowed it whole. "Oh crap!" shouted Leon as he started to run. He dived under and through Tyrants legs and rolled before springing up and running out the door.  
  
As he was running down the hallway he heard the pounding of Tyrant's footsteps behind him. He ran past a door only to quickly stop and back up, the sign on the door said "EMERGENCY ROOM". He entered the room and locked the door behind him, not as though it would do much good. He looked around until he saw a computer which was displaying the words "Start Self-Destruct Sequence: Yes / No" In front of the computer was a disembowelled scientist who was obviously going to turn on the self-destruct. Leon selected "Yes" and pressed 'Return'. The same female voice came over the loudspeaker again "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE LABORATORY. TEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. REPEAT. SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE LABORATORY. TEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION"  
  
Leon ran out of the room, and back down the hallway to the elevator, all the while hearing Tyrant's thundering footsteps behind him. He leapt into the elevator and pressed the button marked "EMERGENCY" the elevator then went shooting up to ground level. When it reached it went 'ding' and the doors flew open. The elevator then went up the way much to Leon's surprise. He peered over the edge of the elevator shaft and seen Tyrant making his way up. He roared using all his mouths and blinked a few times with his thirteen eyes.  
  
Leon ran to the door with Tyrant closely behind him. Just as Tyrant was halfway out Leon pressed the button to lower the gate. The gate came crashing down on top of Tyrant and the spikes at the bottom impaled him to the ground. He tried to move but he was definitely stuck. Just then the female voice came on again, you could even hear it from outside "ONE MINUTE UNTIL DETONATION. REPEAT. ONE MINUTE UNTIL DETONATION" The voice started counting down after that. Leon ran as fast as he could. Then as the timer got to zero the whole of Edinburgh Castle exploded with all the force of a really small nuclear missile, without the radiation. Leon went flying into a wall with the force of the explosion.  
  
An hour or two later he woke up to the sound of his cellular phone ringing. He answered it to find that it was Claire.  
"Leon, is that you? You sound terrible."  
"Yeah? Well I did just blow up Edinburgh Castle...and Ada..."  
"Oh..."  
"..."  
"I see that you have enough on your hands. But could you phone Chris? I've got his number."  
"Yeah sure, what is it"  
"The number's CENSORED. Could you tell him to go to Rockford Island?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Because I'm trapped here, I've been captured by Umbrella."  
"What?"  
"Just phone him, okay?"  
"Right."  
"Bye Leon."  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Claire hung up and Leon just stared at the phone. Leon dialled in the number and told Chris Redfield about Claire being stuck on Rockford Island. He said he knew where it was.  
  
Leon hung up and stared at the phone. Leon just went back to his hotel to sleep it off. When he woke up the next day he got up and left for the airport. The explosion at Edinburgh was all over the news; the news also reported a huge dead monster, which was found stabbed into the ground by the gate. Leon knew that it was the Tyrant-X-2000. He also knew that Umbrella wouldn't stop developing new viruses until they got their money's worth.  
  
When Leon arrived home in Jameson City he decided to phone Arc Thomson and tell him about what happened with Edinburgh Castle, and the new X-Virus.  
  
When he phoned Arc he asked him what his next mission would be. Arc couldn't believe him, but he told him that he had a phone call from Carlos Oliviera and Jill Valentine who needed a hand in bringing down the Umbrella Lab under the Empire State Building in New York City. Leon told Arc to phone them, and to tell them that he'd be over as soon as he could... 


End file.
